


Sexual Crisis

by Dreamsparkle



Category: The Three Musketeers (2011)
Genre: Crack, Crossdressing, Logan Lerman is pretty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsparkle/pseuds/Dreamsparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athos looked as D'Artagnan came into the room, all dressed up in the Queen's gown. There was a taunt ready to drop from his lips. Possibly implying that D'Artagnan could never be convincing as a woman, once again.</p>
<p>He never said it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Crisis

Athos looked as D'Artagnan came into the room, all dressed up in the Queen's gown. There was a taunt ready to drop from his lips. Possibly implying that D'Artagnan could never be convincing as a woman, once again.

He never said it. D'Artagnan looked perfect. More than that, he was more stunning than any woman he had ever seen. He swallowed hard, it had been a long time since he'd felt desire this strongly. 

D'Artagnan misread the look on his face. "I know I'm the furthest from Milady de Winter as you can get but come on, I'm not that bad. I think I at least look believable."

Athos cringed. D'Artagnan may make an attractive girl but his voice would give him away.  
"Can you change your voice." Aramis asked clearly reading his mind.

D'Artagnan looked thoughtful then tried again. 

"How does this sound?" 

That was much better, kind of like Constance if she had been screaming and her voice was a little rough. It was bad they were all so familiar with that.


End file.
